


Control

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha!Jeremy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Geoff, Dry Humping, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Ryan, Public Sex, alpha!michael, omega!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy has an unusual relationship with another alpha of his pack. It comes with a few perks.





	Control

Jeremy had an interesting relationship with Michael. Technically it shouldn't exist. It was something often frowned upon in society. Two alphas being together as they were. An alpha was always destined to take an omega mate. Jeremy had been told that from the very moment he presented and still gets angry texts from his father once a month about how he hadn't settled down yet. 

Alphas couldn't reproduce on their own. They needed an omega. They could settle for a beta but the chance of producing offspring was slim to none and betas were very lax in relationships. They preferred to do things at their own pace and the comfort of other betas. It was commonplace for Alpha/Omega couples, Beta/Beta couples, and while not as common but still accepted-Beta/Omegas or Alpha/Betas. 

Jeremy couldn't blame his dad for his worrying. There comes a time in your life when having kids just becomes a task you're not willing to undertake and so if he wanted to have a family this was the perfect time to do it. 

That idea always flew out the window when it came to Michael however. Michael was beautiful. The most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Michael had short curly brown hair, light freckles dusting his face and gorgeous brown eyes that held so much emotion in them behind his usual pair of glasses. He was loud, took control whenever he wanted to and didn't let anyone push him around.

They had first hooked up one day at the office a year ago when Gavin had gone into heat. The omega had been at his computer one minute and then it hit him like a freight train. He was sweating, whimpering, smelling like hot cinnamon candles burning on a cool winter day. Every single alpha in the room was going insane, rushing to get him out before their instincts took over. 

The only beta in the room, Geoff, had taken him home without a second thought. That still left the three alphas in the room in a rustled state of arousal and Ryan, the other omega, packing to leave so the situation didn't trigger his own heat. Michael and Jeremy had gone to get fresh air while Jack sprayed the room down and somehow had wound up taking out their sexual needs on each other.

Michael pinning him to the wall of the studio with a ferocious growl and not even bothering to ask as he plunged his hands into Jeremy's pants. 

It became a regular thing since that time. Michael was often the first to experience Gavin's heats when they hit due to his love of his best friend and whenever he needed a release he would seek out Jeremy. Soon it was more than that. Sometimes he would just come over to talk or cuddle. 

They'd kiss with no prompting and bang until the sun came up just for the thrill of it. 

They announced their official relationship to the rest of the Achievement Hunters just last month and earned a toasting celebration of alcohol that night. Now they were at a pool party. Jeremy was sat on a partially soaked bench with drink in hand as he watched the two omegas playing in the pool. 

Ryan and Gavin were affectionate. Constantly seeking each other out for attention and talking up hypothetical like they could do it all day long. They usually had the eyes of all of the alphas on them-sometimes Geoff too as they nuzzled and scented. Held each other intimately and whined in playful manners. 

It's what made Jeremy keep sparing glances at his mate from across the way. Michael had been watching Gavin and Ryan too. Eyes trained on them like he couldn't look away. Jeremy's gaze drifted downward, looking for signs of arousal briefly. Michael was very easy to get going. Sometimes he'd hump Jeremy in public when he was horny. 

Sometimes he'd beg to have sex in public. 

He didn't care what people thought of him and Jeremy found that attractive for the most part. Though they couldn't partake in the fantasy mostly due to their status. Two alphas mating meant lots of artificial lube and a great deal of time to recover from their knotting and ruts. Michael was rough and strong, would bite and grip Jeremy like his life depended on it and pound him into like no tomorrow.

He'd howl and snarl until he came and locked inside of his lover. His knot was thick and took a while to loosen when he was truly aroused. Which is part of the reason Jeremy was so cautious now. Tipping Michael off would mean that his mate would want attention and as much as he was open with his pack here, he didn't exactly want to have a horny Michael begging him for sex in the middle of a pool party. 

He abandoned his drink and jumped into the water-disrupting the omegas play and went to tickle Gavin. The brit squeaked in alarm, diving under and it was enough to pull Michael's gaze away from the scene. Things had resumed as normal and they started a game of Marco Polo with drunken craziness thrown in. 

Every time Gavin called "Marco" Geoff would respond loudly with "DICK!" right by Gavin's ear then swim away quickly. The silliness eventually took a break for food and the challenge of alphas showing off. Someone had convinced Michael to do a push up contest with the others and Jack bowed out quickly. Jeremy didn't see a problem with it however and they were on the concrete by the pool. 

Three push-ups in and people were chanting, Michael was laughing loudly over the roar of excitement and only abandoned it to crawl over to Jeremy who was besting him slightly with his strength. His mate climbed onto his back, laid across it really and somewhat wrapped his arms around him. 

"Okay now do a few with me on top of you!" He had said loud enough for people to hear and Jeremy was crying out in alarm over his shenanigans. 

The alpha continued his display however, with slight resistance thanks to Michael and he had managed seven more push-ups when he had felt it. The slight curving of hips and grip on his muscles. A raging hard-on between Michael's legs that was rubbing itself against his backside. 

So Michael _had_ gotten horny watching the omegas. 

Jeremy's lips quirked slightly, hoping his registering of the feeling wasn't obvious and he tilted his head back to look at his mate who grinned. "Alright, I think you've had a little too much to drink..." Well it was a lie but it was the best excuse he could come up with at the moment for any reason he'd want to take Michael home. He sat back, gently knocking his mate back against the concrete and they stood. 

"Geoff, I'm going to take him home...he's going to start being a bigger asshole than normal if he stays here." He made a gesture at Gavin with his head, the omega having started rubbing all over Jack in his own drunken state and the beta simply raised a glass in acknowledgement. 

He let Michael lean on him as they somewhat stumbled towards the street. Neither was going to attempt to drive a car but they weren't that far from their own home. Living within a block and a half's distance from Geoff and having only driven their to make carrying alcohol easier. 

All the while as the sun set around them Michael kept his side plastered to Jeremy's. Growling occasionally as he'd take a nip under the man's ear or rub into his neck. There was an obvious erection anyone walking by could see between his legs and Jeremy groaned as he felt a hand grasp his own ass. 

"Michael, you're not going to make it-are you buddy?" He asked with a sigh, his mate glaring at him hungrily. He glanced around at their scenery, the patchwork of homes littered among a scattering of trees and large backyards. One house looked empty enough with no cars in the parking area or lights on. Their yard was sparse save for the tail end of it delving into a forest and a shed being the only building. 

He tugged Michael along in that direction, keeping a firm grip on the man's swim shorts to make sure he didn't pull away and they stumbled back against the shed with drunken giggles. Michael hit the grass first, nearly toppling over a lawn mower stored back here but Jeremy grabbed him before he could fall further. They intertwined arms around each other and the growls started anew as kisses turned into a light battle for dominance. 

Michael always won. 

It wasn't that Jeremy couldn't win but rather that the alpha liked it when his mate won. Liked seeing the wicked grin plastered across Michael's face as he pushed him back. Crawled on top of his lap and chest, pressing down with his weight to keep his mate in place. The way he moaned on top of the man like he was already inside of him and leaned down to bite his neck. Jeremy always faked a noise of submission, bared his neck for him and whined like he was in heat.  
It just made Michael more aggressive. 

Jeremy would find the position he liked most. Oftentimes on his hands and knees with ass up in the air. Would display himself for his mate with shorts pulled down. It was an easy way to make Michael mount him, rut against him eagerly and claw his hips. This time however he was remaining on his back, his own hands gripping tightly to Michael's thighs to hold him in place. He tugged the swim shorts down just enough to free that thick cock and bring it into his grasp. No lube meant this was going to burn somewhat so he had to work with what he could. 

The second he took Michael's length into his mouth he had a sinking feeling they were going to get caught out here. His mate moaned like a howl, tilted his head back and tried to thrust his hips to bury himself further in the hot wet heat. Jeremy held firm, not wanting to choke and kept his tongue moving. Soaking the cock as much as he could as he lathered it with attention and only brief sucks. 

When he had done all that he could he pulled back with a wet pop and licked his own lips. Pushing Michael back off his chest to reach down and tug his own shorts off. He propped his ass up somewhat, patting both of his thighs as he beckoned his mate. Michael didn't waste any time and slid between his legs with a growl. Took hold of his cock to press the tip to Jeremy's entrance and thrust upward with force.

The alpha whined sharply at the sensation. Of being forcefully filled to the brim and he had to grip Michael again to stop him. Take a breather before he wrapped those legs around to hook him in and muttered a command of "more". 

Michael started a rough pace, giving no mercy as he dug his knees and hands into the grass beneath them and continuously thrust inside of his mate. Jeremy could feel the ground scratching at his back and shoulders, knowing he'd be itching for hours later but his hands reached up into those curly locks to encourage his alpha with petting. 

He came once easily, spilling over his stomach as Michael kept moving and knowing it'd be a while before his mate was spent. The erratic desperate movement of his hips started missing sensitive spots he need to be hit and he was growling his own frustrations as Michael lost himself to instinct. 

With hands gripping tight to the taller one's shoulders, he rolled them. Pinned Michael back against the ground with a snarl and was met with a gnashing of teeth and loud protests. All their time together Michael had never been put in his place like this. Had never had Jeremy take control in such a way. He was always the top, both figuratively and literally and he whined when he couldn't switch their positions back. 

Jeremy smiled through his panting, rocking his own hips up and down to remind Michael just what they were in the middle of. The new sensation brought the instincts forward again and his mate moaned at the sight. He didn't hesitate to restart the pace, fucking himself downward on Michael's cock and watching with amusement and half lidded eyes as his mate watched him. Watched him enchanted like this was the greatest show he had ever seen. 

Hands dug claws into his hips, thrusts upward met with his downward grinds and he was hitting the spot he really wanted. Repeatedly forcing Michael's cock against it as he was growing hard again. They moaned together, though Jeremy had more sense about him as he added words of praise and love to the sounds.

"That's it...fuck yeah, right there Michael! Doing great! So good! I'm going to make you knot me like this! Yes!" He was screaming the word yes, feeling the swelling building in his own cock now and he took his hand to it, jerking himself off as he kept moving. He slowed his movements to let Michael take more control.

Let him set the pace as he too was swelling and stretching Jeremy's ass with his knot. The latter cupped his own bulge and soon came a second time with an eager whine as he took the entirety of Michael's cock. Sat on it as he waited for Michael to hit his full size. He moaned with the light burning sensation from lack of proper lube and did his best to lean forward to lock lips with his mate. 

He tasted a bit of his own cum on Michael's lips. Having apparently gotten him in the face during his last one. He felt the alpha shudder beneath him and moan against him as he too started to cum. Filling Jeremy's ass in a way that made him break the kiss and tilt his head back. 

They took a moment, both panting through the sensation and Jeremy let out a little chuckle. "Mmmm Michael, we're going to be here for a while buddy..."

"I can live with that..."


End file.
